


The Decadent Onsen of Emperor Nero

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bath Sex, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heavy Petting, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sweat, ass jobs, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Shirou has summoned Nero as his Saber. While she's strong at fighting, she's severely disappointed in the size of his bath. Shirou arranges for a trip to the onsen (at the same time as Rin and Sakura), and gives Nero a sexy hot springs tour that will leave even the Roman Emperor drowning in pleasure. Commission.





	1. Nero at the Onsen I

It was true that Shirou had summoned a Saber. It was true that she stood in front of him, and asked him “Are you my Master?” She had blonde hair and a graceful figure, and by all accounts resembled the Saber that his father had fought alongside in the previous Holy Grail War. Except she wasn’t. Through a twist of fate or circumstance, Shirou Emiya had summoned a Servant who was content to reverse the roles in their relationship, and lead him on according to her whims.

“I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! Saber class! Known to some as the Red Saber. Since you have summoned me, we shall stride forth together, claiming victory against all foes who stand before us!” she declared.

Shirou came to realize that living with Nero was going to be an experience he was not entirely prepared for. While she enjoyed his cooking, he discovered that she had certain habits that made their living situation more difficult than he had anticipated. Japanese people were known for taking long baths. Nero’s were longer, and she liked extravagant things like scented oils and flower petals when she was in there.

“If I don’t take at least one bath a day, then how will I be certain that my body and mind are clear before battle?” asked Nero.

“It’s... just that I need to use it, too,” said Shirou. “You can use it during the day, but make sure the water’s still warm by the time I get back from school.”

“School? I should be teaching at such a place!” said Nero, preparing to step into her bath for the day. “Tell me, have any of the other Servants we are up against transferred to this school? Perhaps I should attend with you, if it is necessary for us to spy on our opponents.”

“They haven’t,” said Shirou. He didn’t know where many of the other servants even were, much less what they were planning. For now, he was sticking to training with Nero and making sure that his magic skill was somewhat up to date. Tohsaka hadn’t taught him much, but he was learning quickly.

The other odd thing about Nero was how, after she got out of the bath, she dried off, styled her hair back to its usual design, and then didn’t bother putting on clothes unless she was certain that a battle was approaching. Her body was curvy and shapely, even if she herself was on the shorter side. Her G-cup breasts freely bounced around as she walked around the house, with Nero not acknowledging the pull of gravity. She had been summoned in her prime, she had nothing to worry about.

“I have noticed you are staring at my body,” said Nero. “Keep doing so, Mage. Tell me, what part is your favorite? You can admit whatever you like. There is only the two of us in this house, and around you, there is no shame in me being nude.”

While Shirou was used to the boys at his school being looked at as perverts for admitting such a thing, he was drawn to both Nero’s breasts and her butt. Her perfectly-shaped breasts were round and soft, topped with bright pink nipples that were almost constantly hard. The way her breasts squished against her arms when she was lying about was supremely erotic, something Nero herself delightfully played up.

Her butt was also rather shapely. When Nero walked around the house, glistening with sweat and working herself up for taking another long bath, Shirou couldn’t help but admire the person he’d summoned as his Servant.

At night, she would perform songs on the fiddle. Somber songs that spoke of a melancholy world of long ago. While fiddles didn’t exist back then, the phrase had become a common one in language, and the Nero before him took on elements of herself from the way the public knew her, including this one. Even if she was delighting herself with music and nude dance while the dangerous Holy Grail War played out in the background, Shirou liked that he was witness to such a thing.

“Master, I grow disappointed!” said Nero. “I’ve put up with it for long enough, but the bath in your home is not to my liking. While the scents and bubbles are soothing on my skin, the dimensions of the bath itself are far too narrow for an Emperor! The depth is welcome for a soak, but the bath itself is constraining to my greatness.”

“I can’t do much about that,” said Shirou. “It came with the house.”

“I cannot participate in this Holy Grail War at my maximum potential if I have to deal with such a meager bath as this,” said Nero. “Are there any larger baths around here that we may use? I am unfamiliar with the customs of your Japan, though all things shall accommodate themselves to me in due time.”

“There is the public baths, but I haven’t visited them much lately. School and training are more important,” said Shirou.

“Then we shall make time for leisure, and visit these public baths! There will be more people there who can love me, and the more I can love in return! Come, Master! We must make haste for these immediately,” she said, changing into her red dress. “Where are they located?”

“We’ll have to go on the weekend. It’s a school night,” said Shirou.

“Then I shall wait until the weekend has arrived,” said Nero.

In the intervening week, she dealt with Rider and Lancer, and held them off with little problem. Nero was the most curious about Archer, especially his relationship to the Tohsaka that Shirou had spoken so much of in regards to his mage training. Like a kid waiting for Christmas, Nero spent many a night cuddling next to Shirou, excitedly preparing herself for a trip to the baths.

The day finally came. They made their way across town to the Fuyuki Onsen, the most prominent bath in town. The prices were reasonable for how big they were, and there were many amenities. When the door to the onsen opened, Nero proudly declared her presence.

“Fuyuki Onsen! I have come to partake of your facilities! Clear the way for the Emperor, who is an expert on all things bathing!” said Nero.

“We can just pay at the counter,” said Shirou.

Shirou paid for the two of them. Nero immediately carried him off to the changing rooms. She went with him to the men’s side. As his Servant, she felt she was obligated to stay with him at all times. Shirou disrobed, as did Nero. Her clothes disappeared in an instant, leaving her as naked as she was at his house.

“You do not need one of those bathrobes for me,” said Nero. “Umu. As long as I am bathing naked, I shall walk around this onsen naked! Are we not here to admire the beauty of the human form?”

Nero glanced down at Shirou’s crotch. She had seen his dick many times at home when they were entering and exiting the bath, but this was starting to become somewhat irritating to her. “Master! My beautiful naked body is in front of you! Why have you not become erect? For as long as we have lived together, I have wanted to see what your fully erect penis looks like, and appreciate its majesty.”

“The changing room isn’t exactly the best place to get a boner,” said Shirou. “Too many people might see.”

“Then we shall head to the baths,” said Nero. “Tell me, does this establishment have mixed bathing? I’m not going anywhere without my Master at my side.”

“It does, but...” Shirou said.

“Then by Emperor’s decree, all baths in this Fuyuki Onsen shall hereby be declared mixed baths, as long as I am present! We shall move along, to clean our bodies and our souls with the decadence of nudity and sex!” said Nero. “Your Command Seal is fine, but unless I get mana in a truly intimate way, I will not consider myself worthy for the challenges that lie ahead.”

Nero and Shirou went ahead towards the baths. Nero let out an excited “Umu!” when she stepped inside. Finally, she had encountered a bath that was big enough for her liking, shared by all the people of Japan. As she walked towards the water, Shirou told her that they needed to clean up first. They sat near the showers, soaping themselves up and getting ready to enter.

Shirou was taking his time, while Nero soaped herself up quickly. Her excitement could be felt in the air. Looking to her side, Nero reached for the soap and lathered it over her breasts, covering them in a layer of suds, her pink nipples peeking through the bubbles. She approached Shirou from behind, pressing her large breasts into his back. She ran her hands down his body, groping around for his cock.

“You’re half-hard already. A little bit more stimulation and you should have the kind of phallus I’ve been looking for,” said Nero, rubbing her hard nipples against his back. “Once you’re erect, we can go even further.”

Nero kept rubbing her breasts against him while stroking his cock. She couldn’t see it from behind, but it kept getting harder and thicker in her grip. She rubbed the glans with the palm of her hand and tapped her palm against Shirou’s balls. She wanted to know everything about the cock of her Master, to satisfy her desire of sharing her love with him. The shower turned on, spraying a quick burst of hot water.

“Master, turn around,” said Nero.

Shirou spun around on his seat. Between his legs, Nero let out a squeal at the sight of his fully erect cock. It was thick and girthy, much bigger than his boyish looks would suggest. Nero was overcome with lust to the point that she wanted to start sucking on it at that very moment, but knew it would be better if they got into the baths first. Her eyes sparkled, staring down in awe.

“You have a truly impressive penis, Master,” said Nero. “As expected from the one who summoned me. If this were to be used on my body, the amount of pleasure would be beyond comparison! Everything from the heaviness of your balls to the shape and color of your glans looks made for pleasing women.”

“Let’s get in the baths,” said Shirou.

The two walked into the wide bathing area. Shirou’s cock bounced up and down as he walked towards the bath, and so did Nero’s breasts. She sunk into the water, her soft chest floating on the surface. She swam around and kicked her legs in the bath, relaxing and enjoying the warm water. It was warmer than the bath at Shirou’s house, just as deep, and much bigger. She had been yearning for something like this since she was summoned to Japan.

The more she moved around, the more the heat of the water started to get to her. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, rolling down her body. Her armpits started to sweat as well. Shirou noticed that she had a slight bit of armpit hair. It wasn’t as thick as her blonde pubes, but it was catching more of her smell. That smell she always had when she got out of the bath. It captivated him. He couldn’t smell her at this distance, but as she got closer to him, his cock perked up.

“It’s only us now,” said Nero. “Master, seat yourself on the edge of the bath.” Nero reached underneath her breasts, picking them up and jiggling them in her palms. The weight of her breasts was visible from how she made them bounce, and her nipples were still incredibly hard, nearly throbbing on top of her plump breasts. “I’m going to use my ample bosom to please your cock. Prepare yourself, I’m quite good at this.”

Shirou sat himself down on the bath’s edge and opened his legs a bit, letting Nero do what she wanted with his erect cock and balls. Nero wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began by kissing the tip, delighting as a drop of precum spilled from the glans. Her entire mouth closed around the head, and she started to suck. A sensation like Shirou had never experienced came over his body.

Her tongue motions were precise and quick, pleasing different parts of his cock in quick succession. She focused on the underside of the glans, knowing that the tip was incredibly sensitive. As her head bobbed back and forth, her breasts swayed, keeping Shirou’s attention focused and his dick hard. Sloppy noises spilled out of Nero’s mouth, and she coated his cock in a layer of her saliva, her suction picking up speed with every flick of her tongue.

“It’s so hard and throbbing in my mouth,” said Nero, her voice muffled by his girth. “This is a prime cock. I’m honored that you let an Emperor like myself suck it to completion. You will be left satisfied!”

Nero’s breasts pressed against the length of his cock, enclosing it on both sides. Her chest’s softness and pressure was intense, squeezing Shirou’s cock in a pillowy warmth, aided by the sweat that had built up in her cleavage from the heat of the bath. Nero teased the underside of his glans with the point of her nipples, rubbing them against the head until more precum started to fall. She slurped it up, and started moving her chest up and down.

“It’s so big I can see it poking out of even my chest,” said Nero. “I knew you were well-endowed, Master, but seeing it up close is making my loins tingle in excitement. If only we could skip this foreplay and you could thrust it in me, right now. I’m feeling so aroused and lewd. How about you?”

“It’s great, Nero,” said Shirou, his voice groaning from the softness on both sides. Nero started moving her breasts up and down, hiding the glans in her cleavage before letting it pop out again, her chest running up and down the entire length of his cock. Shirou was twitching and throbbing between her breasts. Nero could feel the heat. His glans were nearly as hard as her nipples, and just as excited.

Nero lowered her head onto his cockhead once more, resuming her sucking. Shirou’s cock was gobbled up the warm wetness of Nero’s mouth before returning to the soft enclosure of her sweaty breasts. The alternating sensations were overwhelming him. He had never experienced this before, and wasn’t sure how to respond. All he could do was grunt as Nero’s lewd eyes stared up at him, sucking on his cock like it was her favorite candy. Nero spoke once again.

“You can cum anytime you want,” she said. “My mouth, my breasts, cover them in your delicious seed! I’ve been wanting to taste it for some time.”

Shirou couldn’t hold on. Nero lowered her head onto his cock as far as it could go. Tensing up, Shirou sprayed his first load into Nero’s mouth. He barely even masturbated, and hadn’t been able to all week, between the Grail War and school work. The load was thick and sticky, almost chewy, as it filled Nero’s mouth. There was a rich saltiness and a gooey texture that she loved. She could taste the magical power in it.

Nero pulled her lips away from Shirou’s dick. He was still cumming, spurting more jizz onto Nero’s breasts. It dripped down her curves, covering her nipples and painting the front of her breasts with a glaze of semen. Its taste, and its smell from her breasts, was spreading into her nose. Nero took a deep whiff, her pussy tingling at the excitement of getting to swallow such a thick load on her first time having sex with her Master.

“Never have I tasted a finer delicacy than this semen,” said Nero. “Umu! It’s thick and creamy and slides down my throat easily. You should be proud of what those testicles of yours are producing, Master.”

As Shirou’s dick became half-hard, Nero pulled her breasts away. Her lips were still covered in semen, and it was dripping down the front of her breasts. Nero didn’t want to dip into the water. She wanted to let it dry on her skin, so that the people of the bath house would know that her Master had marked her curvy body with his cum. She looked towards the outdoor baths, ready to take Shirou there for the next step, when the door opened.

Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou walked in. Neither of them was wearing a shred of clothing. Sakura’s pubic hair was more finely groomed than Rin’s, while Rin was more confident in the way she carried her body. Seeing your classmates naked was something that only happened in romantic comedy manga. Shirou had no idea how to react to finding himself in this situation.

“Emiya? And the Red Saber?” asked Rin. “Why are you in the bath together?”

“We are here as an Emperor and her associate,” said Nero. “Is there something wrong with me spending time with my Master? If you have not heard, I declared that all baths are mixed bathing today! His magnificent penis has stained my breasts!”

Sakura blushed, hiding her mouth behind her hands. Rin looked standoffish, but was admittedly kind of curious. Seeing him like this, Shirou had a much better body than she thought. Perhaps he was packing something down there. Rin tried to peek at the baths, but Nero stood between Rin and Shirou. Rin’s eyes diverted downwards towards Nero’s nipples, looking at the fresh coating of hot, white cum that was still on her chest.

“You are cute, but if you wish to prove you are worthy of a magnificent man like my Master, show me that your body is worthy of pleasing him. We shall compare what men love the most! Our breasts! There is no doubt that I will win, of course,” said Nero.

Nero pressed her breasts against Rin’s. She started rubbing her breasts back and forth across Rin’s, pressing her nipples into the other pair until Rin’s tips got stiff, enough to make Nero moan when they brushed back again. Their hard nipples overlapped, some of Shirou’s semen smearing itself onto Rin’s breasts. Rin was surprised, but knew she could wash it off in the bath once this was done. Looking down, Nero saw the clear and obvious winner.

“There is little doubt. My breasts are indeed bigger than Tohsaka’s!” said Nero.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” said Rin.

“That looks like fun,” said Sakura. “Red Saber, may we also compare?”

“Be my guest, I doubt that anyone can beat me when it comes to chest size,” said Nero proudly.

Sakura’s nipples were already hard. Watching her sister press breasts with Nero must have turned her on. More of Shirou’s cum smeared on Sakura’s chest, dripping down from the top of Nero’s bust. Nero did a double take, wondering if what she was seeing was correct. She had no doubt that she was the biggest. Sakura looked almost identical to her, but this must have been a mistake.

“Looks like I’m slightly bigger,” said Sakura.

Nero pouted. “Umu! Just because I have lost once doesn’t mean I’ll lose again! Master, go console me in the outdoor baths!”

Nero grabbed onto Shirou’s hand, pulling him towards the outdoor bathing area. Shirou looked happy to see Nero walking hand in hand with him, treating him as a lover. She loved everyone, but she was depending on him. He had to be there for her. Even though she was pouting, Nero was happy inside. Watching her rub nipples with Rin and Sakura had gotten Shirou back up to full mast again. Nero knew that more fun sex lay ahead.

The outdoor baths were a natural hot spring, located near the trees. It was a warm and windy day, with the kind of crisp breeze that kept Nero’s nipples hard, but didn’t make Shirou go limp. As soon as the two of them were outside, Nero looked up to Shirou and asked him to kiss her. She was feeling put down after Sakura beat her, and wanted to be consoled. Sexually.

Before she could get started, a headache overcame her. Nero held her head, falling back against the rocks at the outdoor bath’s edge. Shirou approached her. Hearing her crying out in pain saddened him. He wanted Nero to know that she was loved and wanted, and this could go away. He extended his hand and patted Nero on the head, rubbing his hand gently through her wet hair. Nero looked up at him, and breathed a sigh. It took a while, but slowly and surely, her headache started to go away.

“Sorry about that,” said Nero. “They flare up at the worst times. I know you’ve never looked at Sakura that way, but still, to think that there was someone with even bigger breasts than me. Everyone should be paying attention to me. I am the Emperor!”

“It’s fine,” said Shirou. “I only have eyes for you. I just want to know if you’re feeling alright. I went on this trip so you could feel better, and I don’t want to let anything, headaches or jealousy, get in the way of that. We’re here for us.”

“Then kiss me,” said Nero.

Nero licked the last of Shirou’s cum off her lips, then moved in for a kiss. Their lips met as Shirou’s tongue went into her mouth, crossing with Nero’s own. They exchanged saliva, making wet kissing noises as they closed their eyes. They were becoming closer, their bodies pressing against each other. He could feel her soft breasts, and she his toned chest. The light filtering through the trees shone down on them, illuminating their bodies, which were covered in sweat and droplets of water.

They stayed that way for a good while. While they kissed, Shirou moved his hand down Nero’s back, grabbing onto her butt. She had a plump ass, soft and easy to grab onto. He groped and kneaded her butt cheeks in his hands, spreading them open to let a gust of wind blow past her asshole. Nero shivered in pleasure, not expecting Shirou to go that far. He went down even further, taking one of his fingers and rubbing it against her slit.

“Can you feel it? My clit’s hard,” said Nero. “It has been this whole time. Thinking of you makes me happy.”

“You’re so wet already,” said Shirou. “I want to put my fingers inside you.”

“There’s no pussy in the world more top-class than mine,” said Nero. “Feel it for yourself and see.”

Shirou stuck one finger into her pussy. The texture of her walls and folds. Nero moaned as Shirou fingered her, his pointer going deeper inside her while his thumb continued to play with her clit. It was good, and felt even better than masturbating, but it wasn’t enough for her. She yearned to have his dick inside her. The more he fingered her, the more her love juices spilled out onto his hand her thighs, the unique smell of her pussy filling the air around the outdoor hot springs.

“I’m so turned on right now,” said Nero.

“What if someone comes out here?” asked Shirou.

“Then we’ll keep going,” said Nero. “Let them see what an Emperor looks like when she’s aroused. Your fingers are making me horny. Tingly. This feels so good. I must give you a special service in return. I invoke my Imperial Privilege.”

Even though Servants couldn’t get pregnant, that doesn’t mean Nero couldn’t have a little fun. A golden light shone down on Nero as she modified her own body to give Shirou something that would make their sex even more exciting. Once the light faded, her nipples had become a few shades darker, and her breasts felt heavier than before. Her goal was to spread love, and there was no bond more intimate than the one she had just called upon herself.

Shirou squeezed Nero’s breasts. She cooed as her nipples began dripping with a sticky white milk. A sugary scent drifted to Shirou’s nose. He squeezed more, groping her breasts to help coax it out. Nero had made herself lactate just for her Master, her generous breasts overflowing with mother’s milk. It was coming out in spurts, shooting onto Shirou’s abs. Nero looked at Shirou, blushing bright red.

“What do you think?” she asked. “It’s all for you. Drink as much as you desire. My breasts are overflowing with milk.”

“It smells sweet,” said Shirou. He lowered his head, sucking on one of Nero’s nipples. He tugged and pulled at her breast, sucking out the streams of milk. It was sticky sweet, with a faintly sugary taste that reminded him of cinnamon. It was warm, and went down his throat easily. His tongue pushed against her nipple, drawing out milk and swallowing it almost as quickly as she could produce it.

While Shirou sucked on one of her breasts, her other one was freely overflowing, dripping into the water and running down her skin. Nero was getting hotter and sweatier as Shirou continued sucking on her nipple. She started to calm down, forgetting about Sakura and her headache. A pleasant warmth spread through her body as the letdown reflex from her breast spread down to her clit. She patted Shirou’s head in return.

“You’re doing good, Master,” said Nero. “I was never able to become a mother in my own time, but if I had, I imagine it would be like this. In this moment, I feel so erotic and yet... intimate with you. Do you like how my milk tastes?”

“I love it,” said Shirou.

“Good,” Nero said. “Don’t ignore my other breast.”

Shirou moved over to Nero’s other nipple, sucking out her milk with gulp after gulp. While he sucked, Nero reached down and stroked his cock with her milk-smeared fingers, keeping it hard. After Shirou released his mouth from her other nipple, she bent down and squeezed her breasts, spraying jets of milk onto Shirou’s cock. His glans and balls were dripping with her breast milk, becoming slippery, and even harder than before.

“My breasts are nowhere near empty,” said Nero. “You can keep squeezing them at your leisure, while you’re fucking me.” She sat at the edge of the outdoor springs, spreading her legs and showing Shirou her pussy, covered in blonde pubic hair. Love juices had stained her thighs, and her clit had exposed itself from her hood. She was sopping wet, eager to accept his cock in her at any moment. “Come. In the view of nature itself, let us give into our instincts and make love!”

Shirou rubbed his dick against her wet lips. The head pushed into Nero’s pussy, parting it open and letting him inside. Nero was wet and horny, accepting him with ease. Shirou kept pushing until he was all the way inside her. The sticky warmth of Nero’s pussy greeted him, hugging his dick while the grooves of her folds rubbed up against his shaft, caressing it with a loving, tender feeling. Nero cooed, delighting in the girthy member inside her.

“It’s impressively long and thick and hard,” said Nero. “You have a wonderful cock, one worthy of impregnating an Emperor. Master, show me how you use it. I have already made you cum. Now it is your turn to pleasure me.”

He grabbed onto Nero’s plush butt cheeks, picking her up from the edge of the pool. Shirou started thrusting, moving his large cock in and out of Nero. As he thrust, her large breasts jiggled, spraying drops of milk onto her body and his chest. Nero’s words turned into moans of pleasure. She was facing the door to the outside baths, moaning and grunting so lewdly. She wanted people to wonder what that noise was, to come out and watch her displaying her wonderful sexuality to the people of Fuyuki.

“You like being watched, don’t you?” asked Shirou.

“There is nothing that gets me hornier,” said Nero. “When they see your raging hard erection sloppily thrusting into my pussy, I hope they’ll turn this bath into a loving orgy, like the kind had in my day.”

Shirou wasn’t as keen on being watched, but Nero was already fantasizing about the idea while Shirou was fucking her. Those sisters she had encountered a moment ago, while she had reservations about the purple-haired one, were rather cute. If she could convince them to be part of a harem for Shirou, in which she was the lead, then she could get closer to recreating the Roman Empire in the modern day.

Nero looked upward to kiss Shirou again. Her upper and lower lips were bound to pleasure, Shirou’s tongue and penis moving around inside her with a thrashing ferocity, stirring up her loins with unrivaled pleasure. Love juice dripped from her thighs, and milk dripped from her breasts. The smell of sex surrounded them in a bubble of pleasure, the scents of nose and flesh delighting Nero as Shirou continued groping around her body.

As much as Nero loved her baths, the time when she most wanted to have sex with Shirou was freshly after kendo practice. The idea of an athletic, sweaty man like him taking a hedonistic, sweaty girl like her was a favorite fantasy of hers, and one she often used at home when she had to make do with masturbation. The smell of sweat excited her. Back when she was Emperor of Rome, she enjoyed donning animal skins and using them in her sexual roleplay.

That’s why Nero was pleasantly surprised to find out kemonomimi was such a popular fashion trend in Japan. The traditions from her time had not died out, they had merely evolved. The way people expressed their love of sex and others in this day was so different, yet so familiar. She wanted to explore it all. Yet at this moment, her head was becoming fuzzy. Her nipples and clit were rock hard, tingling with excitement from Shirou’s squishing thrusts into her pussy.

Shirou removed his lips from Nero’s mouth and moved down to her nipples, massaging and sucking on her tips, gulping down her milk. He was trying to empty Nero’s breasts before they left the outdoor bath, but with the way Nero had modified her body, that would only make them leak more. She moaned and grunted, loving the feeling of her breasts being sucked, the warm milk flowing from her tips with great spurts. Even if her hips were sore after this, it would be worth it.

“Nero... you’re so tight... I’m going to cum!” said Shirou.

“Umu! Master, you are allowed to cum inside my cunt,” said Nero. “Fill me with your seed!”

Shirou hugged Nero closely, pushing his dick into her until the glans were near the entrance of her womb. Thick, gooey spurts of cum shot from his tip, filling Nero’s belly with a calming warmth. She loved this feeling, of his jizz spraying into her, feeling every drop being squeezed out by her pussy. Nero squirted onto Shirou’s waist, panting and sweating as her body sunk into the afterglow of an extremely powerful orgasm. After cumming twice in a row, Shirou would need to wait a while before he could do that again. He obeyed Nero’s wishes, and stayed inside her until he softened.

“Even when it’s flaccid, it’s still much bigger than I’d expect,” said Nero. “I think in this era, it’s called a creampie. That was an amazing creampie, Master. Walking around with your semen in my womb will make this stay at the baths even more pleasant.”

Nero and Shirou exited the outdoor baths, walking past Rin and Sakura, who were still bathing. They had heard everything, and had been peeking just beyond the doorway. Though Rin tried to deny it in her tsundere way, she had been touching herself while seeing Shirou and Nero fucking so passionately. 

After getting out of the baths, Nero procured a bottle of cold milk. She popped the cap and chugged it down, leaving her with a noticeable milk mustache. Milk was still dripping from her breasts, and would be until the end of the day. Shirou looked at one of the robes the bathhouse provided.

“Did you not hear me, Master?” asked Nero. “Now that I am sweaty and aroused, I truly feel in my element. I have no need to cover myself up.”

“You’re dripping... your breasts and between your legs,” said Shirou.

“If that is such a bother to you, then you may clean me up,” said Nero. “But be aware. Your technique with those fingers of yours may only get me aroused once again. The baths are a place for having sex freely, after all.”

Shirou didn’t know how to tell her that wasn’t the case in modern Japan.


	2. Nero at the Onsen II

Another part of a traditional onsen trip is playing table tennis after a bath. Shirou and Rin agreed to a match. Rin’s competitive streak had been fired up after losing to Nero in breast size, and she still had some feelings for Shirou. Sakura sat on one of the chairs off to the side to cheer Rin on, her generous cleavage showing through her yukata. Nero was also there, acting in a completely different manner than Shirou expected.

“So, ping pong, or table tennis. In modern times, it appears this game is part of the Olympics. I am familiar with the Olympics, and I am dressed as athletes were in those days. By diktat of the Emperor, I declare this ping pong match to be under Olympic rules. Meaning - Master, Tohsaka! Strip naked!” said Nero.

“I don’t think the hot springs rules will allow...” said Rin.

“But my rules will!” said Nero. “Hear the roar of the crowds! The torch’s flames signal the start of the ceremonies, praising the gods! Stadium Domus Olympiad!”

Nero had activated a variation of her Noble Phantasm just for this occasion, turning the meager room of the hot springs into a stadium reminiscent of the Olympics, as they were in her time. Rin and Shirou, and Sakura as well, to her surprise, had been stripped naked. Beads of sweat rolled down Nero’s body as she declared herself officiator of the match, having just learned the rules a few minutes ago. Knowing they had to listen to her, the match began.

Shirou was putting his skills from kendo to use on the ball, while Rin was trying to think up a quick counter strategy. They ran back and forth across the table, swatting at the ball and racking up the points. The first of them to reach 11 would win. Nero cheered Shirou on, rooting for her Master to overcome this challenge.

“Tohsaka! Be aware that this is a test I’ve conferred upon you! Win or lose, I am seeing if your temperament is worthy of being part of the grand harem my Master and I shall make! I am his favorite, but if you wish to share him with me, I will not be opposed. After seeing your spirits in the baths and this game, I have grown attached to you,” said Nero. “You are an interesting person.”

“Don’t distract me,” said Rin.

“Go for it, Rin!” cheered Sakura.

“Umu,” Nero nodded, appreciating the display of sisterly affection.

It was a close match. Rin and Shirou kept trading off points on each other, neither of them getting more than two points ahead of the other before they brought the match to a tie once again. Both of them were at 10 points before long, with the results of the game coming down to one last exchange. Both of them were worn out from the rather intense match. Nero had been enjoying herself, watching tits and dicks bounce freely about as she delighted in watching the game, and talking with Sakura during downtime.

Shirou misdirected a shot from Rin, sending the hollow plastic ball flying towards Nero. She was pushing her breasts together with her arms, and it was there that the ball landed directly in the middle of her cleavage. The ball rolled itself to a stop, coating itself in her breast sweat. Nero looked at Shirou, giving him a coy look.

“That’s out of bounds, and the ball is now in possession of the Emperor. If you want it back, you’ll have to appease me first,” said Nero.

“Appease you? How?” asked Shirou.

“Come over here,” said Nero.

Nero’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The smell surrounding her was ripe and potent, making Shirou’s cock tremble when he approached. Nero raised her armpits, letting the stench she had been building up spread out. She looked at Shirou with a lewd expression, beads of sweat dripping down her body and mixing with her breast milk to create a sweet-and-sour perfume spreading across her skin.

“Praise my body. If you want this ball, that has been soaked in my sweat, you must lick it all off me, starting with my armpits, until you reach my pussy. Sisters, you can watch. This is the true sex appeal of an Emperor,” said Nero.

Shirou sniffed Nero’s armpits. The smell was strong, yet extremely arousing. Nero’s pheromones were flowing through every drop of sweat and hitting his brain right in the parts that turned him on the most. He extended his tongue and licked up from the bottom of Nero’s armpits, taking a mouthful of her sweat onto his tongue. It was sour and salty, but that only made it all the better. Nero had been sweating so much that one lick wouldn’t be enough to clear it all.

He licked at her armpit as if in a trance, sucking up her sweat and replacing it with his own saliva. Nero shivered and moaned. The armpit was similar to the vagina, and she knew that if Shirou was this eager when he was licking her armpits, he would be able to eat her out like a professional. Her moans grew more uninhibited and lewd, looking both at Shirou and the sisters, showing off to Rin just how good of a Master Shirou was.

“Master, don’t ignore my other armpit,” said Nero. “It’s just as sweaty and smelly as my right.”

Shirou moved over to Nero’s other side, lifting up her arm and licking at her armpit, enjoying the flavor of her pits. Rin couldn’t get close to Nero without her nose stinging, but Shirou was diving right in, enjoying Nero’s armpits with a passion. Nero’s face twisted into a lewd expression, loving how much Shirou was enjoying her there. She lowered her arms onto his face, trapping him in her pits and making the smell even stronger in an enclosed space, rubbing it against his face.

“Aren’t my armpits the best?” asked Nero.

Shirou said nothing, moving out from her armpits to bury his head into Nero’s cleavage. Her huge breasts wrapped around his head, making it stuffy and kind of hard to breathe in the valley of her chest. More sweat was building up between and under her cleavage, and her breast milk hadn’t stopped flowing. Shirou licked up Nero’s breasts from the sides, slurping up drops of sweat and milk, not caring which was which. Nero delightfully cooed as Shirou’s tongue pushed against her hard nipple, making her leak out even more drops of milk.

Wrapping his tongue around Nero’s tits, Shirou sucked. Jets of milk shot from her nipples, landing on the floor like a sugary rain. Shirou pressed her breasts together, sucking from both nipples at once. Nero’s moans grew louder, her clit coming out of its hood as her arousal rose. Shirou pulled back, grabbing onto Nero’s soft, heavy breasts. He lifted them from the sides, exposing her sweaty underboobs, where the scent of her cleavage had intensified into something nearly as potent as her armpits.

Shirou licked the spot under her breasts while the heavy mounds rested on his head, brushing against his hair. As he continued to suck and slurp out the sweat from under Nero’s breasts, Rin noticed that his cock was throbbing, dripping with precum. His girthy member was freely swinging about, enduring an overwhelming desire to cum from enjoying the taste of Nero’s sweat.

“He’s bigger than I thought...” Rin said. “Emiya has a really impressive penis.”

“It’s majestic...” said Sakura, reaching her hand between her legs.

Shirou pulled away from Nero’s breasts, grabbing onto her thighs and spreading her legs. Before he could move back in to lick off her sweat, Nero held the ping pong ball between her fingers, and lowered it. She rubbed it against her wet pussy, covering it in a sticky white layer of her love juices. She pressed it against her pussy lips, where the ball vanished inside her.

“If you want it, Master, I’ll push it out,” said Nero.

Shirou licked Nero’s sweaty belly button, digging around in the tiny hole. The stimulation tickled Nero a bit, and the white ping pong ball emerged from her pussy. The lips spread open as the sticky ball rolled onto the floor, drenched in her juices. Nero was so wet inside that the ball smelled like the inside of her, and per the Emperor’s rules, it was still to be used in the final volley.

Shirou moved downward, almost putting his tongue on Nero’s butt.

“No, Master. That’s for later,” said Nero. “I only desire cunnilingus for now. Show Tohsaka how you eat me out.”

Grabbing onto Nero’s thighs, Shirou first licked at her clit, before licking along the edges of her pussy lips. The smell that had gathered in her blonde pubic hair was intense and concentrated, a strong scent that smelled of love and desire, Nero’s raw sexuality made into a form his nose could comprehend. While sniffing deeply of Nero’s pussy, he lapped up the juices overflowing from her slit like a waterfall, tasting of their strong flavor.

He buried his tongue in her pussy, tasting the folds he had been fucking only a little while ago. THe way the ridges moved against his tongue was exquisite. Nero’s moans were growing louder and lewder. Had she not activated her Noble Phantasm, they surely would’ve attracted the attention of the hot springs’ staff. With his nose pressing against her hard clit and his tongue deep in her slit, Shirou was eating Nero out with the skill of a longtime lover.

“Thank you, Master,” said Nero. “I love how this feels! My pussy is so hot and throbbing, I’m going to cum any moment! I am honored to have experienced this feeling!”

“Your pussy is the best, Nero,” said Shirou.

“Umu!” said Nero. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Master, I’m cumming!”

With his tongue still deep in Nero’s slit, she squirted over his face, her pussy tightening around his tongue before releasing it as she came down from her orgasm. The thrill of being eaten out had only made Nero sweaty again. She looked at Shirou’s head, his face dripping with her love juices, buried between her legs. She had never been more proud of him than in this moment. To experience two great orgasms in a row while enjoying the finest baths Japan had to offer was a day worthy of a ruler.

Shirou picked up the sticky ball, and looked to Rin to resume the game. He shot the ball towards her. Rin didn’t want to touch it, even with her paddle, and avoided it. Shirou won the game. Everyone except Nero got dressed as the Noble Phantasm’s effects faded, bringing them back into the room of the hot springs inn. Nero told Shirou that, when the moon was full in the sky, they would have their final meeting for their day trip.

After enjoying a feast of Japanese comfort food, Rin and Shirou retired to their room for the night. Nero’s stomach was full and her pussy was still throbbing. She called upon her fiddle, and started playing that same melancholy tune.

“You brought it with you?” asked Shirou.

“A little night entertainment,” said Nero. “This day that you have given me is one of the greatest I have experienced. As your Servant, I feel I must offer you something special for treating me so well. As it was in my time, one thing a man’s loins desire is to enjoy a woman’s butt. There is no butt greater than mine, Master. You will be free to do what you will... after you do one thing first.”

Nero opened the window, revealing the full moon in the night sky, surrounded by stars. The air was clear out here, so the moon looked full and bright. With her back facing Shirou, Nero placed her hands on her hips.

“Praise my ass,” said Nero. “If you’re going to be fucking me, you should appreciate its beauty first.”

Shirou sat on his knees, staring right into Nero’s butt. It was a fine, pale, round butt. Soft and springy to the touch. There was plenty of fat on it, yet it was strong and toned. On one occasion when Nero was being playful, she sat on Shirou’s face. The sensation of her big ass resting on his face was a pleasant memory, one he recalled as he stared into Nero’s butt cheeks.

“It’s beautiful,” said Shirou. “Like the moon, it shines to all those who look at it, following you from behind. Unlike the moon, it’s softer. More comforting. And it can be touched. When I grab onto your butt during sex, I feel like my mind is at ease. It’s so big and soft that every man would be jealous of me for having it as my own.”

“When you praise it like that, you’re making me horny,” said Nero. “Do it more!”

“I want to bury my face in it. I want to grope it. I want to keep loving your butt for as long as I can!” said Shirou.

Nero sunk her fingers into her butt cheeks, spreading them apart to expose her twitching asshole. “Lick my anus. It’s all yours. Once you’ve cleaned it with your tongue, only then may you put your prick inside.”

Shirou approached Nero. He held onto her waist, and buried his face in her ass. Her soft cheeks closed around him, smothering him with their plump fat. The smell of sweat and her asshole rose up through her ass cleavage, filling his nose with a smell just as strong, yet different, from her pussy. He licked around the rim of her asshole, teasing the grooves in her anus while Nero moaned, her body shaking from Shirou’s techniques.

His warm saliva dripped around and into her butthole, filling her body with an intimate warmth. Shirou licked up and down the ring, enjoying the faintly bitter taste of Nero’s butt. It was sweaty and slippery, but making him incredibly hard. He had always seen her butt walking behind him. To be able to bury his face inside a magnificent rear was a gift from the gods themselves. Feeling confident, he opened Nero’s anus with his tongue, plunging it inside.

His tongue licked around the inner walls of Nero’s bottom, tasting the even stronger bitter flavor. The warm heat and the smoothness of her inner ass greeted him. Nero moaned, grabbing onto the edge of the window and sticking her butt out into Shirou’s face, letting him do as he pleased. The slurping sounds from where his tongue met her ass grew louder. Nero felt like she might cum from the anal stimulation alone. It was enough to make her lactation grow stronger once again, milk dripping out the open window.

“That’s enough!” Nero said. “I’m not satisfied with your tongue in there! Fuck me with your thick cock!”

Shirou stood up, and slid his cock in between Nero’s plush butt cheeks. Her ass closed around his cock, and he started thrusting back and forth. The inside of her ass cleavage, made damp by his tongue, welcomed his cock as he slid it across the length of Nero’s bottom. Her pussy was wet, but Nero had been more than satisfied down there. After enough rubbing, Shirou pressed the tip of his glans against Nero’s ring, prying open the hole and slowly going in.

The head entered, followed by his shaft, until his balls were slapping against Nero’s cheeks. The inside was tight and hot, but not as constricting as Nero’s pussy. Shirou started thrusting, grabbing onto Nero’s ass as he started off slow, pumping his member in and out of Nero’s ass. It rose from her bottom before sinking back in, slamming into Nero and making the fat in her cheeks jiggle. Her breasts shook wildly with every thrust, and her body began to sweat once again.

“I can feel it! Your thick cock is so pronounced inside my rectum!” said Nero. “This feels great.”

“I love how it feels inside you,” said Shirou. “Your butt’s so warm and tight.”

“As expected,” said Nero. “Empty whatever is left in your balls into my ass! Satisfy me with that cock I love so!”

Shirou reached around and grabbed onto Nero’s breasts, squeezing them as he slammed against her ass. Nero’s tight butt held around his cock, welcoming it deep into its warmth. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He leaned down to kiss Nero, once again locking lips. From her mouth to her ass, every part of her body had given into the pleasure Shirou could provide her.

“I love you, Master,” said Nero. “I love this trip! I love your cock!”

“I love you too, Nero,” said Shirou. “I don’t think I can hold on for much longer.”

“At least keep going until that cloud has gone in front of the moon,” said Nero. “Then you may cum inside me.”

The two of them looked out the window. Nero’s grunts and moans were dirty, her inhibitions nowhere to be found. All she cared about in this moment was the pleasure of the huge cock inside her, and the way it made her feel. She had no doubt that Shirou would make her cum through her ass. Her body shook and bounced, beads of sweat and milk and pussy juice dripping from her body as she was ravished by his dick.

“I’m going to cum!” said Shirou.

“Pump it all in my ass!” said Nero.

Shirou kissed Nero as his dick was thrust in as far as it could go. Hot spurts of cum painted the inside of Nero’s rectum white, her bowels overflowing with sticky cum. It rolled back onto Shirou’s dick. Nero was left panting and sweating, her body left tingling and trembling in pleasure. She looked at the moon, and then at Shirou. No matter how beautiful the moon was, she was more beautiful, and more loved.

After taking a bath in their private bathroom, Nero and Shirou slept next to each other in the bed the inn provided. Both of them were naked, enjoying each others’ warmth after an intense day of baths and sex they had experienced. A day that even the Roman Empire would think of as infamous. As Nero wrapped her breasts around Shirou’s arm, she cutely looked up into his eyes.

“Thank you, Master,” said Nero. “No matter what challenges lay ahead, I’m certain we can overcome them. Aren’t you glad that I’m the Saber who was called for this Holy Grail War?”

“Yes, very much,” said Shirou.

“Umu!” said Nero, before falling asleep beside him.

The next morning, they prepared to head back to Shirou’s house. Nero walked through the front of the hotel, changing back into her red dress. She held Original Flame aloft in the air, declaring to the world that she was refreshed, feeling like a new Emperor.

“I like you a lot more, Master. Or should I say, Shirou?” said Nero. “Let us head back. Victory in the Grail War shall be ours. There are none who will stand in our way now!”

“We’ll do it together,” said Shirou.

Nero looked back towards the inn, thinking of all the memories she had experienced over the past day. Japan’s baths may have exceeded the Roman Empire’s yet.


End file.
